This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a car body assembling line.
Normal car body assembling lines include a floor main assembling station, a body side assembling station and a vehicle body assembling station. The floor main assembling station employs a floor main assembling unit to position a plurality of floor main components and join the positioned floor main components by spot welding to assemble a floor main. Similarly, the body side assembling station employs a body side assembling unit to position a plurality of body side components and join the positioned body side components by spot welding to assemble a body side. The assembled floor main and the assembled body side are transferred into the vehicle body assembling station where a vehicle body assembling unit positions the transferred parts and joins the positioned parts by spot welding to assemble a vehicle body.
It is the conventional practice to maintain the vehicle body assembling accuracy by adjusting the assembling units based on the assembling errors measured for assembled vehicle bodies sampled randomly. However, the degree of the vehicle body assembling accuracy provided by this prior art practice is limited since it is very difficult, if not impossible, to identify the one or more from among the floor main assembling unit, the body side assembling unit and the vehicle body assembling unit has positioned incorrectly based on the measured assembling errors.